Sonic the Hedgehog (film)
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Junkie XL | cinematography = Stephen F. Windon | editing = Stacey Schroeder | production companies = }} | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = }} 'Sonic the Hedgehog' is an upcoming adventure comedy film produced and distributed by Paramount Pictures and based on the eponymous video game franchise published by Sega. The film is directed by Jeff Fowler and written by Patrick Casey, Josh Miller, and Oren Uziel, from a story by Van Robichaux and Evan Susser. It stars Ben Schwartz as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jim Carrey as Sonic's nemesis Doctor Robotnik, alongside James Marsden, Tika Sumpter, Natasha Rothwell, Neal McDonough and Adam Pally. In the film, a small-town sheriff assists Sonic as he attempts to escape the government. In 2013, Sony Pictures acquired the film rights to the ''Sonic franchise, and by 2014 had an adaptation in development. Fowler was hired to direct in 2016 and will make his directorial debut with the film. After Sony put the project in turnaround, Paramount acquired it in 2017, and the majority of the cast had signed on by August 2018. Filming took place between July and October 2018 in Vancouver, Ladysmith and elsewhere on Vancouver Island. Sonic the Hedgehog is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 14, 2020. Premise Tom Wachowski, a San Francisco Police Department officer-turned-newly appointed Sheriff of Green Hills, Montana, journeys from Green Hills to San Francisco to assist Sonic, an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial blue hedgehog who can run at incredible speeds, in evading capture by the government, collecting his rings, and defeating the insane scientist Doctor Robotnik. Cast * Ben Schwartz as the voice of Sonic, an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial blue hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and is on the run from the government. * Jim Carrey as Doctor Ivo Robotnik, a scientist and inventor plotting world domination who is also Sonic's archenemy. * James Marsden as Tom Wachowski, a former SFPD officer-turned-newly appointed sheriff of Green Hills, Montana who befriends Sonic and aids him in his quest to stop Dr. Robotnik. * Tika Sumpter as Dr. Annie Wachowski. * Adam Pally as a fellow police officer of Green Hills and a friend of Tom Wachowski. * Neal McDonough as Major Bennington. Additionally, Lee Majdoub appears as Stone, an agent who works closely with Dr. Robotnik. Frank C. Turner also appears as Crazy Carl. Natasha Rothwell, Debs Howard, Elfina Luk Riff Raff and Garry Chalk are cast in undisclosed roles. https://super.abril.com.br/cultura/8-easter-eggs-do-novo-trailer-de-sonic-o-filme/ Production Development Sony Pictures Entertainment acquired the rights to produce and distribute a film based on Sonic the Hedgehog in 2013. On June 10, 2014, a live-action animated film based on Sonic the Hedgehog was announced as a joint venture between Sony Pictures and Marza Animation Planet. It would be produced by Neal H. Moritz by his Original Film banner alongside Takeshi Ito, Mie Onishi, and Toru Nakahara, and written by Evan Susser and Van Robichaux. In February 2016, Sega CEO Hajime Satomi stated the film was scheduled for 2018. Blur Studio's Tim Miller and Jeff Fowler were hired in 2016 to develop the film; Fowler would make his feature directorial debut, and both Miller and Fowler would executive produce. Patrick Casey, Josh Miller, and Oren Uziel were writing the screenplay. On October 2, 2017, Paramount Pictures announced that they had acquired the rights after Sony Pictures' Columbia Pictures put the film into turnaround. However, most of the production team remained unchanged. In February 2018, it was announced that the movie would be released in November 2019. Casting On May 29, 2018, it was reported that Paul Rudd was in talks for a lead role as Tom, "a cop who befriends Sonic and will likely team up to defeat Dr. Eggman," but was later denied. A day later, it was announced that James Marsden was cast in an undisclosed role, but later revealed to be Tom Wachowski. In June 2018, Tika Sumpter was cast. Jim Carrey was cast to play the villain, Dr. Robotnik. In August 2018, Ben Schwartz joined the cast of the film voicing the title character. A few days later, Adam Pally and Neal McDonough were cast. Debs Howard and Elfina Luk joined the cast. Filming Principal photography took place from July 24, 2018 and ended in Vancouver, Ladysmith, and Vancouver Island on October 16, 2018. Post-production and additional photography began and ended in October in New York, where Jim Carrey shot his scenes. Visual effects and design The visual effects are provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Blur Studio, Digital Domain and the Moving Picture Company (MPC). The production team created a realistic version of Sonic, adding fur, new running shoes, two separate eyes, and a more human-like physique. They used Ted, the living teddy bear from the ''Ted films, as a reference to insert a CG character into a real-world setting. Executive producer Tim Miller said: "It would be weird and it would feel like he was running around nude if he was some sort of otter-like thing. It was always, for us, fur, and we never considered anything different. It's part of what integrates him into the real world and makes him a real creature." According to Miller, Sega was not "entirely happy" with the design of Sonic's eyes. Its humanoid appearance has been described as evoking an uncanny valley-type of revulsive response by viewers. On May 2, 2019, two days after the trailer's release, Fowler announced on Twitter that Sonic would be redesigned before the film's release, due to the audience backlash against the design in the first trailer and the fan edits that were much more well received. The film's November release date originally remained unchanged, prompting concerns that a design overhaul of the main character would cause the visual effects teams to be overworked, but on May 24, 2019, Fowler announced on Twitter that the film was pushed back to February 14, 2020. Music In February 2019, Junkie XL signed on to compose the score. Riff Raff, who has a role in the film, will also appear on the soundtrack. Marketing Test footage was screened at the Comic Con Experience in Brazil on December 6, 2018. A teaser poster was released on December 10, 2018, revealing the redesigned Sonic. The design received a mostly negative response from critics and fans, and was compared unfavorably to another 2019 video game film adaptation, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, which added fur and skin textures to the Pokémon characters. Former members of Sonic Team, who created the original Sonic the Hedgehog games, expressed surprise at the design. A second poster for the film was leaked online shortly after the release of the first. Fans complained of a lack of resemblance to the games and criticized the positioning of Sonic's legs, spawning an internet meme in which users recreated the position. The official Twitter account for the film posted an image of Sonic behind a sign reading: "Can't a guy work out?" Images of the Sonic design leaked in March 2019 to more fan criticism. Former Sonic Team president and Sonic co-creator Yuji Naka was "shocked" by the design and felt the ratio of Sonic's head and abdomen was imbalanced. The first trailer premiered on April 4, 2019 at CinemaCon in Las Vegas, and was released online on April 30. It received mostly negative reception, with Gita Jackson of Kotaku calling it "horrific" and "a blight upon this weary earth". Sonic's design was criticized, particularly for his humanoid appearance, and some writers found the use of Coolio's "Gangsta's Paradise" inappropriate. Conversely, CNET's Sean Keane praised the humor and references to the games. Within two days of its release, the trailer had been viewed more than 20 million times on YouTube. Release Sonic the Hedgehog was initially scheduled for 2018 by Columbia Pictures; however in February 2018, Paramount Pictures rescheduled it to November 15, 2019. The film was later moved up a week earlier to November 8, 2019. In May 2019, director Jeff Fowler announced that the film would again be delayed, this time to February 14, 2020, in order to "make Sonic just right" following the character's redesign. References External links * * * * * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020s action films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:2020s superhero films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese action films Category:Japanese science fiction action films Category:Japanese fantasy adventure films Category:Original Film films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mad scientist films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Robot films